


Requited

by AsreonInfusion



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Fic Remix - Fandom, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Pre-Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsreonInfusion/pseuds/AsreonInfusion
Summary: An alternative POV from ComeBackWhen's fic Unrequited, written for the 7remix Challenge on Tumblr.Genesis behaves unusually during one of their spars. Well, more unusually than normal.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComeBackWhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unrequited](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837264) by [ComeBackWhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeBackWhen/pseuds/ComeBackWhen). 



> Phew! Here we go. This my offering for the 7remix challenge. I was assigned to ComeBackWhen, who had very kindly said it was totally okay to run my porny little hands all over their fic, lol. I ended up picking Unrequited to work with, a lovely little snippet from early on in the Rescue ‘verse (because I do so adore Rescue ‘verse).
> 
> The remixed work is mainly a change of POV from Angeal to Sephiroth (and good gaia that man has way too much going on in his head), as well as an extension of the Seph/Gen make out scene and, ah, aftermath, because honestly what else do you expect from me. >>

If there was one thing Sephiroth truly understood, it was the art of battle. That was what he had been born and raised for. Battle with Genesis – yes, that too was intimately familiar.

Sparring with either of his fellow Firsts was exhilarating. There were few people on the planet who could match him, but Genesis and Angeal were close enough to offer a challenge, at least. To make Sephiroth actually exert himself, to adapt. The close calls, where Genesis’ fire spells had singed Sephiroth’s coat, or the edge of a blade had just brushed against his cheek and left a shallow gash; it was those things that made him feel less like an infallible, untouchable weapon, and more a skilled - but still human - warrior.

Battle with Genesis was a thing Sephiroth was well versed in. The tone of it, the practiced moves woven together in different ways each time, but all familiar. He could tell that something was lacking in their spar.

It was not the first time. Sephiroth had noticed it piece by piece, in small moments over the last few weeks. Maybe months. But never for an entire spar like this. It was no lack of skill, no lack of wit, no lack in how Genesis continued to push Sephiroth. It was simply a lack of… _venom_.

And now this. Genesis had lowered his sword, and he seemed agitated, though at himself more so than Sephiroth.

“Why is it so _difficult_ to talk to you?” Genesis made a frustrated gesture, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve been thinking, recently, and I don’t think it’s mere friendship I feel toward you.”

Sephiroth’s eyebrows turned up as he attempted to process this. Then question of ‘then what do you feel?’ remained unspoken. He felt as though he should be able to infer a meaning from that statement alone, but then, Genesis was unpredictable at the best of times.

“Genesis, I don’t…” Sephiroth hesitated, glancing away and then back again. “What-”

Genesis threw his arms wide, unable to resist a dramatic gesture even in a time such as this. “You really need me to spell it out for you? Fine. I’m in love with you, you clod.”

Had Sephiroth had difficulty processing Genesis’ statement before, he was even worse off now. Love. No, in love. One could love a friend; but ‘in love’ was a far more specific sentiment that denoted romantic sentiment.

It was not that Sephiroth had not taken lovers before, though the numbers were few and rooted far more in physical aspects of the relationship. Very few people understood him well enough for Sephiroth to feel secure in developing a bond; without that, his previous relations had never lasted long. Genesis and Angeal were the only ones to have stayed by Sephiroth’s side long enough to have earned his utmost trust.

He had never imagined either of them to express feelings towards him, and yet. ‘I’m in love with you’; Genesis had said those words. To him.

No emotion registered beyond shock.

Sephiroth’s attention was jerked back by the crash of Genesis’ rapier as it fell to the ground; his gaze tracked it for a moment before flicking back to Genesis’ face. That expression… Sephiroth couldn’t even begin to comprehend it.

He recognised some components; the annoyance was familiar, as was impatience. Exasperation. A touch of fondness. Heat. And something deeper that left Sephiroth bewildered by its existence.

When Genesis moved forward, Sephiroth allowed the redhead to press him back. He did not know the appropriate response, not when it was _Genesis_. Likewise, he did not know how to respond when Genesis raised a hand to touch him.

The contrast of it was stark. Touches between them were violent when sparring, or playfully rough when teasing. There was little other contact, and certainly none like this. The way Genesis brushed his knuckles along Sephiroth’s jaw was soft. Tender.

The kiss he leaned up to press against Sephiroth’s lips was the same.

Genesis had kissed him. And continued to kiss him, the gentle press of warm lips along his jaw, even though Sephiroth remained utterly frozen in place.

“You are infuriating,” Genesis murmured. “Every time I think I understand you, you say something… do something… and I’m confounded all over again.”

 _He_ was the one who was confounding? In another situation, Sephiroth may have laughed. Genesis spoke as though he did not leave Sephiroth for a loss on a regular basis. Sephiroth was simply better at covering it, if only by failing to react in such situations.

He was doing exactly that now. He _wanted_ to react – Genesis deserved that much. Sephiroth let his sword slide free, as Genesis had, and lifted his hands to Genesis’ arms, holding them just above the elbow.

Sephiroth faltered there, not knowing whether he wished to push Genesis away, or pull him closer. Those kisses, though. He didn’t think he wanted those to stop.

He felt Genesis’ sigh more than hearing it.

“If you’ve never considered it, tell me to stop. Tell me to leave you alone. I will. You can forget I ever said anything and I’ll get over it… but if you’ve ever thought about it-”

Sephiroth had thought about it.

It had seemed absurd, almost presumptuous. From experience Sephiroth knew that, while very capable of satisfying a lover’s physical needs, he was rarely sufficient in emotional and romantic capacities. He forced aside his own longing for companionship in the knowledge that Genesis and Angeal could be better served by romantic endeavours elsewhere.

Yet Genesis knew Sephiroth well enough to know every flaw, and had come to love him anyway.

The sudden, utter _want_ pierced through Sephiroth’s chest like a molten blade.

His hand moved with far more intent this time, sliding up the line of Genesis’ spine and tangling into his hair, drawing him in for a proper kiss. At first it more of the same – gentle, tender. Slow, as if neither of them could quite believe this was finally happening.

It didn’t remain that way for long. Genesis’ lips moved firmly against Sephiroth’s, and he pressed in until the length of his body was hot against Sephiroth’s, his knee between Sephiroth’s thighs. Sephiroth tightened his grip on Genesis’ hair until he felt Genesis moan against his mouth. It only spurred him on, fanning the growing heat between them. Even so, Sephiroth did not seem entirely into it.

Genesis took Sephiroth’s bottom lip between his teeth and tugged as he pulled away. He gave Sephiroth an evaluating look.

“You’re distracted,” he said.

Sephiroth’s eyes drifted away from Genesis, behind his shoulder to the observational window. “Someone was watching us. I am moderately certain.”

Genesis’ mouth twisted up into a wry smile. “Oh, let them.” His tone grew rougher as he spoke. “I have waited too long for this, and I’m not stopping now.”

The next kiss tasted of heat and passion and, _yes_. This was what kissing Genesis was meant to be like. Sephiroth was the first to run his tongue across Genesis’ lips, to ease them apart and deepen the kiss. Genesis clearly had no complaints.

Their hands roamed – Genesis returned the favour of tangling a hand into Sephiroth’s hair as well, and _pulling_. Not too hard; just enough to make Sephiroth’s breath come a little heavier, heat shooting to his cock. From the wicked chuckle Genesis gave, it had clearly been intentional.

Sephiroth’s other hand curved around to the dip in Genesis’ spine, then trailed lower, dangerously close to Genesis’ ass.

Genesis made an approving noise. His tongue was in Sephiroth’s mouth and—oh. He was actually very skilled with it, it seemed. The way he explored Sephiroth; deeply, thoroughly. Sephiroth did the same in return. He should not have been surprised to find that Genesis tasted of apples and cinnamon and heat.

Deeper, harder, messier. Sephiroth growled against Genesis’ lips, his fingers digging into Genesis’ hip. Genesis fingers trailed down Sephiroth’s chest, inching beneath Sephiroth leather coat and sliding it off his shoulders. The fabric pooled heavily on the ground.

Genesis took a step back, taking a moment to appreciate the glorious view that was Sephiroth shirtless. Or rather, shirtless but for the leather straps crossing his chest, but it was even better like that anyway.

“Ohh, yes,” was all Genesis said, the words coming out as a low sigh.

Sephiroth huffed a quiet laugh. He took hold of Genesis’ hips with both hands now, using his grip to switch their positions. Genesis ended up being the one with his back pressed against the wall, but he only grabbed hold of those leather straps of Sephiroth’s and yanked him in close for another heated kiss.

Lips and hands both wandered. Genesis’ kisses trailed lower, down the column of Sephiroth’s throat. He worked lips and teeth over the skin there until it bruised, though of course the bruises bled away almost as fast. Sephiroth’s hands gripped Genesis possessively, one on Genesis’ ass – Genesis gave a pleased purr at that – and the other sliding beneath Genesis’ SOLDIER knit top and rucking it up over all the belts in the way until he could splay his fingers over Genesis’ ribs.

Genesis’ hands wandered too. One remained buried in Sephiroth’s hair, because it was simply too much fun not to play with. Sephiroth growled low in his throat when Genesis made a fist and pulled on it. The other hand slid all the way down Sephiroth’s body until it brushed Sephiroth’s hip beneath his leather trousers, then turned to cup the growing bulge in the front of them.

“Genesis,” Sephiroth breathed, a low warning.

Genesis only smirked, meeting Sephiroth’s gaze with the same heady, lust-dark look Sephiroth wore without even realising. He stroked over Sephiroth’s crotch, squeezing at the hardness beneath.

“Damn it,” Sephiroth choked. That self-satisfied expression on Genesis’ face was infuriating; Sephiroth forced it from his lips with a kiss that was almost bruising.

As satisfying as it was to hear Genesis moan under the assault, it utterly failed to stop his actions. Instead, Genesis rolled his hips, grinding both of their arousals together. Sephiroth used his grip on Genesis’ ass to keep him right _there_ , pressed flush against him while they made out.

It was only when Genesis’ fingers found his fly that Sephiroth paused. Genesis undid the top button, not bothering to pull down the zip. He already had just enough space to slip his hand beneath the waistband, brushing Sephiroth’s cock directly.

Sephiroth leaned his forehead against Genesis’. “Genesis,” he growled. Genesis wrapped his hand around Sephiroth’s cock and made to draw it out of his trousers, but Sephiroth stopped him with an iron grip around his wrist. “ _Genesis_. Enough.”

Genesis looked disappointed. “No?”

“Not in public. I have no wish for images of my genitalia to find their way into the hands of the company.”

The careless expression on Genesis’ face suggested he had no such concerns. However, in that matter, at least, he seemed to have the sense to respect Sephiroth’s wishes. His voice dropped lower, suggestive. “Perhaps somewhere more private then…”

“Where would you suggest?”

Genesis didn’t answer for a moment. He was preoccupied with pressing a few more kisses to Sephiroth’s gorgeous face. “Come back to mine.”

Sephiroth captured Genesis’ lips. Although he did not wish to be exposed in public, he had no qualms about grinding his clothed erection against Genesis’. The way Genesis’ eyes rolled back at the sensation was utterly delectable.

Sephiroth stepped back abruptly, eyes raking over Genesis. He was blatantly flushed and dishevelled – they both were, most likely. But shallow wounds, mostly pink now or only bleeding sluggishly, still adorned Genesis’ arms from their spar previously. His own coat was singed and rather worse for wear. With their weapons in tow and the reputation of their spars, it was unlikely anyone would suspect the truth of their encounter.

Unless, of course, they had witnessed it themselves. Sephiroth’s eyes scanned the observation room as they hurriedly left; if anyone had been there before, they had not stayed long.

He let the matter lie. Genesis was a far more desirable demand of his attention right at that moment, and by the time they made it to Genesis’ apartment and Genesis’ mouth was around Sephiroth’s cock, he had forgotten about it entirely.

————————————

Sephiroth stretched, uncaring of his nudity that the disarrayed bedsheets were doing little to cover. Genesis cared even less, equally as naked as he sprawled behind him. Genesis, who was smug, satisfied, and looked every part the cat that had got the cream.

Sephiroth did not begrudge him that. He was more than a little smugly content himself after two extremely pleasant orgasms, during one of which Genesis had outright begged for Sephiroth’s cock. And yet. Sephiroth still felt the slightest hint of unease, like something was missing.

He knew it was nothing physical. Physically, he and Genesis had gotten on _very_ well indeed. The moment they had entered Genesis’ apartment and the door had shut behind them, their hands were on each other again.

It was something that had been coming for a long time. A deep want, a longing that had been growing and festering for a while it seemed. All that pressure building up; when it finally had an outlet, the result was explosive. With privacy and no fear of rejection, Genesis had kissed him fiercely. In possessive touches and searing kisses, bite-marks and fingerprint bruises, they both staked claim on each other.

Sephiroth allowed Genesis, being the instigator of this new aspect of their relationship, to take him for their first encounter together. The second time, it was Sephiroth who took Genesis. Afterwards they lay tangled together, bodies flushed and sweat-slick and limp with boneless satisfaction, and even then kept kissing while their breathing evened out.

No, that was certainly not the problem.

He considered if it was something of a more romantic or emotional sense, as happened often in his handful of previous relationships. But Sephiroth did not think that was the case either, not this time. Not with Genesis. Not with the man who had already claimed to love him, and who Sephiroth believed.

“You are thinking too much,” Genesis murmured, and Sephiroth felt the warmth of his breath against his shoulder. Genesis scooped Sephiroth's hair to the side and pressed a warm kiss at the nape of Sephiroth’s neck.

Sephiroth hummed a vague response. He did not wish to offend Genesis by seeming as though he was dissatisfied, yet the feeling still gnawed at him. “Perhaps. Do you…”

“Do I what?”

“Do you feel as though there is something we are missing.”

Genesis remained quiet for a long time. Too long. Concerned he had indeed offended his lover, Sephiroth rolled on to his side to face Genesis. He had expected ire; he did not expect to find Genesis looking so uncharacteristically pensive.

“No,” Genesis said. “Not something. Someone.”

Of course. The moment Genesis made that distinction, everything clicked into place. Some _one_.

“Angeal.”

The fire returned to Genesis’ eyes in an instant. “Yes. _Yes_. Exactly. We should talk to him…”

“About this?”

“About us. All of us. Perhaps… well. Perhaps. We can talk it through.” Genesis raised himself to his elbows and gently pushed Sephiroth onto his back, hovering over him. “Later, though,” he decided, wearing another one of those smug, infuriating, incredibly sexy smiles. He kissed Sephiroth hotly again, and Sephiroth growled. He rested a hand between Genesis’ shoulder blades and pulled him down so he could thoroughly ravage his lover’s mouth. Later indeed.


End file.
